


Things to learn

by deathbyOTPin123



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Some blood but not bloodplay, s02e09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyOTPin123/pseuds/deathbyOTPin123
Summary: Oswald lets the knife drop to the floor, letting his desire guide him. He is after all, a man that takes what he wants. And he wants what he sees in front of him.Set in S02E09.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> They're a bit bloody from killing Leonard. If this bothers you, please don't read.

They kill Leonard. Oswald guiding Ed’s hand through it, showing him some practical knowledge to go with his enthusiasm and what he learned from being in forensics. The act makes them both giddy with excitement, Ed laughing and leaning on the edge of the bed. Oswald looks him up and down, still holding the knife, feeling the arousal grow from seeing Ed’s expressions and feeling the energy pour off of him. 

“You know, there’s other things I can show you,” he offers, his voice low and somehow deeper. Ed looks at him in confusion, one eyebrow furrowing, the smile on his face falling only to be replaced by a nervous one. Oswald lets the knife drop to the floor, letting his desire guide him. He is after all, a man that takes what he wants. And he wants what he sees in front of him.

“W-What do you mean?” Ed mumbles as the other man closes in on him. Oswald pushes his bloody fingers into Edwards sweaty curls, pulling him into a harsh kiss. Ed lets out a surprised _umph_ before he feels the tongue pressing between his lips. He opens them on instinct as Oswald grabs his hair with his other hand, holding him in place as he takes him. It’s nothing like gentle Kristen; still high from the previous activities, his pants feeling tight as he gets hard. 

Oswald only releases him to push him down on the bed, Ed’s feet still on the floor. He covers him, kissing at the skin exposed by the open collar of Ed’s shirt. He unbuckles his belt with one hand as he leans onto the other. Pulls back to pull Ed’s pants down his legs in a haste. Ed just watches him mesmerized, panting like he’s ran for miles as his shoes are pulled off unlaced, followed by his pants. Oswald sinks down, burying his face into his crotch, nuzzling into the material of his briefs. He lets out a loud moan, his entire body shaking with excitement. He looks down at Oswald’s dark hair sticking out at all angles and he realises two things. One, at some point he grabbed Oswald by the shoulders and now his hands are fisting into the fabric of his pajamas. Two, this position is not good for his shoulder and leg injuries. 

“Stop,” he forces the words out of his mouth even though it’s the last thing he wants right now. Oswald looks up at him, like a man possessed. “You’ve already exerted yourself with what we just did. You shouldn’t be putting pressure on your shoulder...” Ed tries to explain. 

Oswald regards him, apparently thinking about it all. He stands up and moves to the top of the bed. Ed sits up and turns to look at him. After positioning the pillows, Oswald lays down, leaning his back into the pillows so he's in a bit upright position. “Come here,” he gestures to Ed. He obeys, moving up on all fours on the bed. “Straddle me,” Oswald says softly, as he grabs for Ed’s left thigh. Tentatively, Ed straddles his hips, lowering himself down and causing them both to moan in pleasure. 

“That’s nice but, not what I really had in mind.” He grabs the backs of Ed’s thighs, behind his knees, and pulls him forward. Ed moves up. He grabs onto the bed frame with both hands to stop himself from falling over the other man. His grip tightens, his knuckles turning white as his shirt is bunched up and underwear is pulled down; Oswald gives him a mischievous grin, looking up at him from under his lashes before he takes his full length into his mouth. Feeling the tight wet heat around him, the tongue dragging over his skin, Ed arches his back, his lips forming a silent O. 

Firm hands clench his buttocks, moving him in rhythm with Oswald’s tongue. Lost in sensations, he doesn’t notice when one of those hands snakes up until two fingers are pressed to his lower lip. He’s unsure what to do with them, so he just tilts his head down as they enter his mouth. Thankfully, it’s Oswald’s left hand, the one not covered in blood. The fingers move in and out, sliding over his tongue. He gets the idea and closes his mouth around them, sucking until they slip out of him, wet. 

He dares to open his eyes, look down at his cock disappearing into Oswald’s mouth. He feels the hands caress his backside, the wetness inching closer to his cleft. He jerks forward as the fingers brush up and down it, the sensation foreign yet arousing. “Sorry,” he lets out but Oswald just takes him in, unaffected. He feels a finger press to his entrance, pushing until his muscle reacts, a spasm that lets the tip inside. Pressure on the nerve endings he didn’t know could feel this way makes his brain foggy with lust. Oswald guides him through it, gently. Opening him up with one finger and adding the other when he feels he’s relaxed enough. 

The rhythm is slow and tantalizing, keeping him just on the edge but not tipping him over. That is until Oswald opens his eyes to look up at him. He can see the telltale glimmer in them as they crinkle at the corners. The fingers inside him twist and press into something that has him clenching his eyes shut, pleasure coursing through him. His prostate, his mind supplies. He’s somewhat aware of Oswald smirking at him, the bastard. The pace increases, causing him to cover his mouth with his hand to stifle the sounds of pleasure escaping his traitorous mouth. 

The sensations are too much. The smell of drying up blood on his fingers right under his nose, the insistent pressure on his prostate, the wet heat around his cock. A flick of a tongue over the head of his cock is what finally send him over the edge. He releases into Oswald’s throat, his vision going dark for a moment, in the most intense orgasm of his life. When he finishes he’s a shaking mess, gripping onto the bed frame for dear life. Oswald lowers him onto his stomach, pulling his underwear up as he licks the white substance from the corner of his mouth. 

They might call him the Penguin but, at that very moment, he looks very much like the cat who ate the canary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What would the fine people of Gotham think if their mayor ignored his duties to suck his chief of staff’s cock?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to write more but then I did.

“Please,” Ed whispers, barely audible, squirming on the table. His pants are somewhere on the floor, along with his underwear and his left shoe. His ass hangs over the table, the edge pressing into his lower back. His legs are spread wide to accommodate Oswald who’s leaning forward in the chair, sucking his cock. 

“What did you say?” Oswald pulls off of his cock to ask. Edward’s ears redden at the word that escaped his mouth. Maybe not all is lost if he thinks fast.

“Tease.” he clears his throat and repeats it louder. “Because you’re teasing me.” Oswald humms, licking a stripe from the root to the tip. He continues what he was doing, taking him back into his mouth. It’s wonderful but, Edward needs more. Over the time, his pleasure got rewired. The need for Oswald’s fingers to fill him hard to bear. 

He’s on the edge for a couple of times. His legs shake as he pulls them up and places his feet on the hand rests of the chair. He dares to open his eyes and look down. Oswald catches his gaze, staring at him intently. His fingers wrap around the base, before traveling lower. He drags them over his sack and Ed spreads his legs further in anticipation but, the touch never reaches the place he needs it at. Oswald takes a hold of him again as he moves his mouth off of him.

“Is there something you want to tell me, Edward?” Oswald asks, Edward’s full name ringing in his ears. Oswald only uses it when he wants to make a point. “Something you want me to do?”

“N-no,” Ed stutters. “This is quite lovely.” He can feel the heat rising in his face. He will not beg. No matter how much he needs it. Oswald hums once more, seeming to contemplate something. Ed’s cock falls onto his stomach as its released from the loose grip.

“Is this what you need, Ed?” He asks pressing the pad of one finger to his entrance. Ed gasps in response.  _ Yes. Yes. Yesyesyes. _ His mind screams in pleasure. 

“Yes,” he whispers.

Oswald tsks. “I don’t have any lubricant,” he says looking suspiciously apologetic. Then he shrugs comically. “Unless you have some?”

“No… But…” Ed wets his lips. “I could suck on them,” He swallows, gesturing at Oswald’s fingers. “Make them wet?”

Oswald leans back a little, considering the offer. The memory of the first time they did this resurfaces in his mind. He taps the finger to Ed’s entrance in a steady rhythm. “Use saliva as lubricant,” he tilts his head to the side. There’s no sarcasm in his voice, nor mockery. “Fascinating idea.” It’s clear to Ed he’s toying with him as they've done it that way many times but, his lust muddled brain is incapable of figuring out the purpose of it. All his body wants is release. “You could,” Oswald continues, nodding his head. Then he looks him straight in the eyes, a smile plastered on his face. “Or we could try something else.” 

In a blink, Oswald pulls his thighs up, surging forward. He feels a wetness move over his crack to his balls in a swift motion. Before he can process it, something wet and insistent is pushing at his entrance. As soon as it breaches his muscle, the feeling of arousal in him intensifies tenfold at how filthy, yet good, it is to have Oswald’s tongue inside him.

Ed’s knuckles turn white as he grips the edge of the desk. The room is filled with wet sounds of Oswald’s ministrations and Ed’s panting. The sensation is just on the brink of what he needs. He can feel spit running down his crack, probably pooling on the desk. Then he feels it, finally, a finger pressing alongside that wicked tongue. Prodding around his entrance. And then, when he thinks he can’t take it anymore, it slips in just as the tongue withdraws, filling him with bliss. 

He arches his back, his face out of sight as the finger pumps into him, brushing his prostate with each stroke. Oswald stands up as he fingers him, so he can have a better look at his face, a crooked smile on his own face and eyes hooded. “You’re beautiful,” he tells him.

Ed opens his eyes. Realises the position they’re in. Oswald between his legs, his crotch just at the right level. This is what it would look like if Oswald were to fuck him. “Please” he says.

“I think you meant to say  _ tease _ ”, Oswald jokes, finger speeding up. At that moment, Ed decides he has had enough. He needs to make him pay. He grabs Oswald by the wrist, and pulls his hand out, to the side. Before Oswald can react, long legs are wrapped around him, yanking him close so their crotches press together. The feel of Oswald's expensive fabric and the heat seeping through it is divine. Oswald’s smirk falls from his face into a surprised look, his mouth hanging open as he tilts his head to the side. It’s Ed’s turn to smirk over his little victory. 

“You…” Oswald gasps before clearing his throat and starting anew, with more confidence. “You want this?” He grabs onto the desk to keep himself in control. 

Indecisive, Edward shakes his head, letting go of Oswald’s wrist. “Yes. No. Maybe? I don’t know.” He chews his lower lip for a moment. Oswald takes in a deep breath to steady himself. “All I know is,” Ed continues, “that I love the feeling of your fingers inside me. And perhaps… Perhaps having you inside me would feel even better.” He swears he can hear Oswald’s fingernails scratch over the wooden surface. His chest rises and falls in deep breaths, his eyes closed for a moment that seems to stretch out forever. Finally, he opens his eyes and locks them with Ed’s. 

“Not like this.” His hands start to roam over Ed’s thighs. “If we’re going to do this, we’re going to do it properly, in a bed.” He gives a small chuckle. “After all, my mother raised a gentleman. I will not have your first time be bent over my table, no matter how alluring that is.” His palms end up on the insides of Ed’s thighs, rubbing circles. “Now, relax and let me finish you off. We haven’t got all day.” 

Oswald lowers himself back into the chair, face close to Ed’s crotch again. “What would the fine people of Gotham think if their mayor ignored his duties to suck his chief of staff’s cock?” Before Ed can protest, Oswald takes him back into his mouth, effectively cutting off his train of thought.


End file.
